


达米安的奇妙冒险

by 74lingcc



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, M/M, R18g, 他们一起去脱衣服俱乐部, 他们一起在新氪星旅行, 他们睡在一起互相看着
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 这个当年我真的是想按照科幻文来写的，不知道为什么越写越变成cp向。达米安遭受了很多痛苦待遇整篇文唯一的h暗示估计就是达米安破碎成玻璃，小乔得到达米安的屁股，克里斯得到达米安的阴茎，克拉克得到达米安的肠子
Relationships: Chris Kent/Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

格格不入格格不入格格不入太异常了要疯了，达米安只能一路心悸，他不知道怎么混到了这里，他只是，只是跟乔纳森说了一会的话，接着是他的父亲招呼他回去，蝙蝠侠似乎被什么耽搁了，他们在宇宙里，地球时间不能当作时间。

所以他就站在这里，多久了？他嘲笑了乔恩三个双关语，摸了摸小氪，大概过了多久？一分钟？三分钟？接着呢？

他变成一个渺小的东西了。

乔纳森说他要回故乡一趟的，跟他的父亲，新氪星似乎发展良好，他还算是那里的皇族，其中的混血王子，他说那是个新奇的地方，超级小子把罗宾带去门口观摩，然后他们站了上去，这个地方竟然没有提示，不，是有的。

“你…”

乔恩才发现。

“达米安，你流鼻血了。”

嗯，不只是鼻血，达米安还暂聋了，眼膜充血，视线里是一片的粉红。

那个穿梭通道开动了，这是宇宙里的飞机，跟地球的不太一样，他们似乎能任意上去，又不是能任意上去。

达米安搞不懂怎么了，可他就是被带过去了，应该是途中吧，超人来了，克拉克似乎是去接谁，那是谁，谁，一个氪星人？氪星小孩？他在说什么？他在说话吗。

“你怎么把达米安带来了。”

克拉克斥责乔纳森：“人类在氪星很危险的。”

“我不知道！”

乔纳森是第一次做那个东西，这次是儿童仓，因为克拉克不在。

“我以为他听到光线要发动了。”

“他听到了。”

克拉克说，超人半蹲下来搭上了罗宾的肩膀，他朝那个六孔流血摇摇晃晃的小朋友查看。

“这就是人类听到的后果。”

“怎么办？”

乔恩没有想要把达米安带来的。

“让他休息吧。”

克拉克叹气：“他不能把这趟当成旅行啊。”

人类作为碳基生物来说太脆弱了。他们只是商品。

所以达米安终于清醒一些的时候，他被当成乔纳森的另一条狗，登记在船上。

“什么？”

他们在说什么？罗宾还是疑惑。

“你是一条狗。”

那个新来的小孩，贴着达米安的颅骨，嘴巴在震动。

“为什么？”

这种频率理解太新奇，达米安好一阵才反应过来。

“因为你是脆弱品。”

“你是谁。”

“我叫克里斯，克里斯肯特，这是我的新名字，我原本的名字叫洛尔—佐德。”

佐德，达米安想了想，他似乎知道这个信息。

“德鲁-佐德，你是入侵者的儿子。”

“是的，但我现在被超人收养了，他想让我们成为朋友，这边还有几个很年轻的行星跟星球，它们似乎很友善，可以给我们提供一些光，但超人似乎不太想我们分开，所以我坐在你旁边。”

他看着达米安，又看了看小氪。

“我觉得我比较想跟你玩。”

他好脆弱啊，克里斯想。

“什么？”

这是什么意思。

“你要一个新朋友。”

乔纳森也学着克里斯的样子，去贴着达米安的颅骨说话，他们看着像是拥挤的雏鸟，克拉克在跟几个外星吸血鬼聊天，谢绝了他们换血的要求。

“我不要，我要回去。”

“回不去了。”

乔纳森说：“要…要在十五个太阳升起后，氪星的太阳，那个太阳好像坏了。”

“什么？”

“三个月，大概。”

克里斯显然比乔纳森要了解一些。

“十一周又五天零二时的八分之一秒。”

克拉克说：

“这是地球到新氪星通道开启的周期。”

地球太落后了，克拉克只能花费这么长时间申请，而且还需要接驳，所以，他们现在跟很多很多星云上的人在一起乘坐着。

“……我要跟你们去新氪星？！”

达米安不太开心，他什么都没规划，太突然了。

“对呀，你要小心呀。”

乔纳森说。

达米安才知道，他是一条狗了。

* * *

这里没有时间，没有达米安懂的时间，他被带上了个圆球，防止别的乘客的辐射，他太脆弱了，达米安才发现他过弱小，害怕，一个原子，一个分子，那是什么，太大了，那又是什么，他的大脑处理不了那种存在。

“那是一只小光。”

“什么？”

“二维生物。”

克里斯解释，他，他第一次看到达米安，不，是第一次看到这样的东西，真的的，需要小心翼翼的东西，这是需要呼吸的人类，视网膜跟大脑落后，还会遭遇辐射，现在超人申请了笼子给他。

那是商品的笼子啊。

他要怎么跟这个狗玩。

“我看不到。”

他不是看不到，隔着某种柔软的透明的膜在隐隐约约，达米安觉得他在磕药。

“你不要看了，你会瞎的。”

小乔说，克拉克告诉他了，他的朋友在这里需要被保护，被严谨的保护，小心翼翼谨慎万分。

不然他会死的。

“我…我只是…”

不，达米安在觉得他渺小，无法处理，不能反映，他是稚嫩的，软弱的，无能的存在，要被这个圆球保护，是什么在看他吗？人形的东西，断肢动物？蜘蛛？章鱼？足球？

什么，什么东西，嗡嗡又吱吱，达米安，达米安觉得他又要开始流血了。

于是超人来打发走了，克里斯能听懂那种频率，乔纳森也懂了，那个云母行星的生物说，它们没有看过地球人。

想品尝一下。

那是种有韵律的评论，简直堪比荷马史诗的长度，那些生物唱了五十种饲养达米安的方法，他们说那个小生物这么年轻又这么完整，他们想了一百伍拾次的进食，乔纳森有点想吐，因为他听到了那些生物说，达米安可以成为一个十五立方的小肉酱，洒落些大脑的胡须，会长出很多的新品种。

“他，他是我们的…宠物。”

克拉克尝试一个词语。

“你们违规了。”

生物说：

“奴隶才用球保护，他不符合宠物的度数。”

“哇。”

克里斯朝乔纳森小声说：“我第一次有奴隶呢。”

“达米安是朋友！”

超级小子维护他的朋友！

只是克拉克还是在交流，他的舌头在不正常的震动，被生物夸奖了没有口音，过分标准，十分生硬。

但不能交易很遗憾。

“你们在干什么。”

达米安痛苦的捂着耳朵，他已经很难睁开眼睛了，有个八卦的四维生物，什么？他眼睛几乎要被夺走，在前面晃来晃去的肥肿灰白的扭曲，那些是什么线条？

“爸爸不让你被卖了。”

乔纳森说。

“价钱不太合理，他们很穷。”

克里斯补充。

“什么？”

发生什么了。

“我们似乎要被警告了。”

克里斯再补充。

“你又要降级了。”

于是乔纳森还没反应，克拉克在开始新的手续，因为达米安不能被流出去。

他会被这种高速运动气化得不剩什么。融化的地球人，会吸引一些东西的目光的。

所以达米安，从一条狗，变成一个物品了。

tbc


	2. 2

* * *

降级的达米安似乎成为一个随身物品，乔纳森把他的帐篷去给达米安挡住，人类不能看，不能听，不能感受，这个球能给他水，给他空气，但是排泄......

排泄似乎不是所有生物的标配。

“！”

克里斯简直要拍手了，旁边一个会发出弦乐声的石头生物好奇的靠过来，学着这个氪星人发出拍掌的声音。

他们在给达米安鼓励。

“他们是什么意思。”

“他们没有看过…地球人尿尿？”

乔纳森尝试解释，这很疑惑：“嘿，你们都不尿尿的吗。”

“我会的。”

克里斯说。

“那就跟我们一样。”

对啊，人形生物，生殖器官，没有什么好看的，不是，还是有生物会想看的。

只是这触及到隐私的保护法了，达米安总算能被带去称为厕所的地方，由克拉克提着，他现在好像被装在一个小行李箱里，大腿折叠到脸前，罗宾被放进了什么，他在那个空间里，才在疑惑。

他刚才是不是一直在脑震荡，所以任由那些肯特家的蠢人在乱操作。

“你的确是有脑损伤。”

装着他的箱子回答：“选择你的排泄方法。”

一兆的压缩选项，能让达米安变成一个白痴，他会满脑子不同宇宙区域不同物质你的他的生殖器，十万个生殖器或者不是，只是单纯的废物排出，所以克拉克给他选择了原始模式，达米安得到一个厕所模拟，他进去了，他出来了。

“我是在做梦吗。”

罗宾在怀疑自己的眼睛，他刚刚是第一次看到地球的东西。

“算是的…风格不太像…”

氪星人能看到的细节优势比较大，但他没有跟达米安解释，所以只是让罗宾回到箱子里，他们回到刚才的位置，达米安才看到乔恩跟克里斯在拉扯什么，看着在玩一种概念橡皮泥。

“这是沙发！”

乔恩给克拉克展示他的杰作。

“这是位置。”

太多的生物太多的风格，因此这个宇宙船让你自己捏一个休息区域。

达米安才知道，他刚才怎么看到浮空的山。原来它在坐着。

只是他又不舒服了，看得太多，感知疲惫，达米安在奄奄一息，开始有什么生物在指指点点，说花在枯萎，但是没有达到吸引死神的程度。

“他们在说什么。”

乔纳森听不懂。

“他们在建议我们把达米安的脑子挖出来保存，说身体太无能了。”

克里斯回答。

超级小子吐了吐舌头，但是也觉得还是个问题。

“好麻烦啊。”

乔纳森说。

“好麻烦啊。”

克里斯跟着说。

“好麻烦啊。”

正在弄手续的克拉克说，他，他真是个守法的超人啊。

“达米安，我现在需要照看你的安全，这里太危险了，因为你是私人物品，你被批准了，你可以在我的口袋空间里待到航程结束。”

“什么？什么时候？”

达米安已经不能看，听不清楚太多了，皮肤也接触不了合作辐射，但他还是在虚弱。他饿了，可这里能提供的食物他都吃不了。

他是食物，地球人就是食物，食物是没有食物的。

“三分钟，我有个半英里的池塘。”

于是达米安进去了，他在缓慢恢复，三根鱼竿在这里轮流钓鱼。

所以，发生了什么？三天了，他搞死所有的鱼，鱼竿。

十天，达米安用光了他的武器带，他在想超人是不是遗忘他了。

十五天。

达米安突然发现，他没有饥饿，他淹死不了自己，这里只有鱼塘，一艘船，三跟鱼竿，水是假的，没有底部，他能做什么。

三十天。

达米安决定尝试什么，鱼钓鱼钓鱼不不不没有了他还有什么头发？不排泄没有没有那是什么，鱼骨头可以吗，衣服可以吗，血液可以吗，肉可以吗，船会烂掉吗，这里到底是哪里，他怎么呼喊。他怎么要求，怎么出去，死亡是什么，潜入底部的窒息是，他回到水面，一次轮回，又一次轮回，发现变成自杀尝试，没有尽头。

两个月了吗，怎么都乱糟糟了呢？他怎么在这里，怎么出去，为什么被关了，时间的定义？说话？思考？生存？活着？鱼？怎么烤？他有吃吗，生出？吃自己血肉钓上来的鱼？他没有饥饿吧。

于是在克拉克把达米安拿出来的时候，他的口袋时间一团糟，达米安也一团糟，不会说话，浑浑噩噩，思考困难，攻击性很强烈。

“发生什么了？”

乔纳森疑惑，他才跟克里斯聊了许多的话题，喝了三吨的汽水，以及差点被介绍星际软毒，一种破坏神经打到反方向快乐的物品。但是克拉克举报了。

“嗯，我似乎忘记宇宙之间的时间流。”

克拉克说：“达米安在那个小空间里待了50天，近乎是个莫名其妙的囚徒，没有人回应他，大概是有些心理出问题了。”

消除记忆？让机器人治疗？超人苦恼。

而乔纳森牵着衣服破烂的达米安的手，想让他感觉好一些，克里斯也学着，只是达米安还是没有反应，他浑浑噩噩，绿眼里只是害怕跟无法反映还有不知所措。他不能被接受他只是被忘记了，他被丢在那里，那么可怕，

但是所有人都感觉不到，有人来开罚款了，有乘客投诉达米安的下等情绪蔓延出来污染到它了，因此克拉克接到了两个罚款，一个是人道主义罚款，他们让达米安不舒服了，另一个是环境污染，在这里，在有脑子的地方，负面情绪感染力是很大的，大家感知都很敏锐，达米安就是个被剥开脑子里面脑浆在裸露的小东西了。

tbc


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有很多原创的外星人

* * *

于是旅途还在继续，于是达米安竟然在继续。他刚刚被关进一个口袋里五十三天，没有交流，没有熟食，只有鱼，无尽的水，船的遗体，重复重复重复重复重复重复重复重复重复重复重复重复重复后。

他出来了，要接受一个事实？他还在宇宙，船上的三分钟？

“没有问题吧。”

克拉克又去买东西了，乔纳森问他。

“这些小机器人会去他的神经里整理了。”

语言区域创伤，某种更深的脑部过分使用的痕迹，达米安在他的笼子里休息，依旧是不能看，不能听，什么也感知不到了。

“快了。”

那是种疗伤的东西，小东西沿着达米安的耳朵上去，在眼膜上看着像是吸血虫，达米安脸皮有什么在游动，然后什么被挖掘，脑子里嗡嗡在叫，达米安有点想尿尿。

他失禁了，在他的球里，乔纳森找了找自己的行李，他还有条短裤，内裤，他让克里斯帮忙，他把达米安换上，此时的达米安在冒汗，密密麻麻的汗，满脸都是细碎，但是他的毛孔还在出来，而克拉克说，可以了。

“你好了，小朋友。”

超人擦着冷汗，“我不能把蝙蝠侠的儿子弄成神经病。”

“噢。”

罗宾能说话了。

“你们…”

他还能继续思考了，之前的那些压抑的负面的疯狂的东西被搬运出来，达米安得到了空闲，他要继续下一个事情。

“啊，我無了视力，無了听力，现在，我要干什么。”

“当一个好人？”

克里斯提议，他要跟达米安说乔纳森的坏话。

“好臭啊。”超级小子说：“这里好臭啊。”

而达米安有个保护他的球，他什么也被隔绝了。

“那条小鱼，嫌你太聒噪了，它给你放臭屁。”

克里斯解释道。

“我们还有多久才能离开这里。”

达米安在这里近乎懵懵懂懂，他害怕又无可奈何，没有行动，就连语言都被剥夺，信息得到是死的，他，他连活下来都困难。

“不知道呢。”

乔纳森说：

“但是这里很好玩啊。”

他给达米安掀开一点斗篷，让他看什么。

一个类人体，修长，无毛，光洁，优雅，骨骼限制了扭曲，对方在摇晃。

“你看看那个东西呀，它的生殖器是一条缝隙，然后里面是好多缠绕的管子，管子里密密麻麻的堆着卵，好像青蛙啊。”

“乔。”

克拉克说话了，他要教训他的儿子：“你不能这么没有礼貌。”

只是达米安也被带动好奇，他时不时掀开乔纳森的红色斗篷去看别的东西，他能看的，不能看的，什么黝黑的，一团团？过分巨大无法看清楚的，还有——

“新朋友！”

克里斯大声的说，他拉扯一个圆圆的肉瘤，肉瘤还有胡须的爬来了。

“库库说达米安你的眼睛要瞎了了，他有好多眼睛可以给你一些。”

“什么？”

达米安不知道什么意思。

然后他看到那个肉自己打开了，里面是一堆的眼球，圆而眼白分明，新鲜又湿润的堆在一起。

“你可以用！他吃了不少生物得到的！”

克里斯才想到不对，而达米安被那种生物的频率弄得有些耳聋，乔纳森也过来了，他们跟那堆眼珠起了争执，小朋友们在打架，达米安看着地上，他看到乔纳森的脚踩爆了几颗眼球，这似乎是胜利，那个东西走了。

“他说他想吃了达米安！”

克里斯说：“这根本不是朋友！这不等价。”

“而我们赶跑了他。”

乔纳森得意洋洋，脚在地上把肉碾得有点碎。

达米安涌起呕吐欲望。

* * *

太煎熬了，他来了，他为什么要来，新氪星？这是什么？罗宾又在柜子里，他在一个行李箱被装着，那些氪星人说，奴隶不能带下船。

于是达米安在中转站，有个个东西在窃窃私语，那是一种声音，仅仅是一种声音，但是达米安听不懂，他现在被放出来趴在笼子上，这里到处都是战舰跟奇怪生物，旁边是黏糊冒气的软体，旁边是一个贝壳。

“哇

编号1379为你服务，语言为太阳系地球上的英语，你好奴隶，我现在要照顾一个地球人，我给你一点空气。

达米安得到了什么，呼吸管觉得很凉。

太干净了，肮脏一些。于是编号1379把空气加了一些微生物，接着它又给了达米安一点水，某种类食物，

“你要房子吗。”

编号1379说:“这里空间不够，但我可以把你脑子取出来模拟。”

这种欺骗是可以的事情。

“不，达米安询问。：“我为什么在这里，我要做什么，我能做什么，。

他想要出去。

“我看看你的授权。”

编号问，那里是：朋友，朋友，朋友的儿子

“好的，可这不符合规定。”

这种类人型定义的东西总是很奇怪，电脑智能觉得很烦，他在搞手续，克拉克也在搞手续，一个是偷渡，一个是合法偷渡。

于是达米安终于进去新氪星的边境了，他还是个球，不能适应辐射，眼睛充血发红，耳朵还在朦朦胧胧。

只是在他旁边的氪星一家只是打算探亲而已。

tbc


	4. 4

=============

“我们在哪里。”

达米安可以说话，但他们不行，没有空气可以传播，而那种真空中的震动频率又会让达米安再一次耳聋，这里是新氪星的月台，月台，克拉克申请来的固定航道，这里有个巨大的类陀螺星球，在绕着一个发育不良的小恒星转动。

所以他们是怎么搞的。

乔纳森尝试用手语，超人对这方面有经验，他旁边就是他们的行李箱，典型的地球人原始习惯——但是他没打算改——拿出了三个口罩。

他只有三个，并没有预留达米安的份。

“这里是航道的月台，我们要等新氪星转过来。”

那个陀螺是快要撞过来了，过分巨大，快要遮挡视线的看不到尽头，只是渺小跟无可奈何已经无法撼动，达米安神经麻木，感觉在等死。

“为什么。”

“因为通道是固定的，但是星球能转动。”

克拉克解释。

所以他们还在边缘而去，没有什么类似飞船的接送，因为氪星人不需要这种东西，只有孱弱的地球人。

地球人还没有能进化到参与这种活动的状态。

“那么，说点别的吧。”

他看着那个东西冲击过来，这里没有声音没有感觉，但是视觉在给他的脑子疯狂传递信息，他的脑子给他疯狂警告，达米安…达米安只能神经紧绷，他需要来点玩笑转移注意力。

“我们等下要利用那种冲击力条过去？这里的引力比地球还大，对了，我要调整你的球，不然你会被压得内脏受伤。”

一个保护珍稀商品的笼子，宇宙里用地球的定义叫弱肉强食，人权叫做太阳系限定范围。

“嗯，好，所以，你怎么弄的。”

罗宾再询问，行星贩卖吗？一个适宜居住的地方已经是被规划成出售的资源了？肯特家什么时候怎么有钱了。

“我做的。”

又到了超人讲故事时间了，他招呼他的孩子们围在身边，达米安不在范围内。

“那时候我被另一个监视者困在这个宇宙。”

“谁？”

“我深陷一些可怕科技的攻击，我发现了氪星的遗骸…也就是生育我父母的母树，的一些根支…”

“那是什么。”

“我不能在这里，于是我引爆了很多东西把这个宇宙炸了，便，这个还在年轻的红色恒星出现了。”

“你在说什么。”

“然后我又把旁边的残骸以及别的附近还没有智慧生物出现的星球，给组合成新氪星了。”

“你在掠夺？超人在地球之外掠夺？”

“哇！”

乔纳森看着快要来的新氪星，打断了克拉克与达米安的聊天。

“那个地方好像坎多城。”

“是的，我放进去了。”

“哇。”

克里斯也看到了。

“那里好像幻影区。”

“是的，我也放进去了。”

超人高兴洋洋，温情的搭着他两个儿子的肩膀要迎接降落，而达米安在小氪旁边，他只能被带着走。

于是，黑暗将至，我来了。达米安想，他没有体验到云彩跟高空坠落，这里完全就是别的什么模拟地方，建筑风格相差很大，但是都是在为人形生物而服务，因为达米安终于松口气了。

没有。

没有。

这里是大地与大地的拼接，超人没有说错，他拼凑出来的星球，深渊裂缝里是什么被定义成高大植物的东西，目测八百米高（地球单位），距离他们二十五公里开外的地方，在快乐飞起，像个小藤条。不小了。

“那是，什么。”

达米安化身废物复读机，他真的一无所知。

“其他星球的友善邻居，是我们新氪星的一份子。”

“你把别人的家拼凑起来，成为了你自己吗。”

“是战争。”

“不。”

达米安觉得不对，他对乔纳森跟克里斯说：“你们在崇拜什么。”

“爸爸好厉害啊。”

乔纳森说

“艾尔先生好厉害啊。”

克里斯说。

对，我在两个王子面前说国王的坏话，有什么用？他放弃了，达米安放弃某种坚持的，这个新氪星已经发展很好了，到处都是建筑，看到的看不到的，艾尔的家在一个宫殿里，达米安进去了一个商品中转站，然后被乔纳森带去他的房间，小乔恩也学会克拉克那样弄手续了。

“达米安，我跟爸爸要去拜访拉奥，你不能去，你会被融化的。”

一个新神，乔纳森说。

“而我则好拜访月亮。”

佐德家族的源流，克里斯说。

“我可以跟小氪玩。”

谢天谢天，他不要感官出问题了，达米安在房间里，乔纳森的房间里，这是一个王子，听着真是新奇。

tbc


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半玻璃人达米安，里面有一个模拟h的暗示

* * *

一切可以说是，达米安终于有一个审视自己的时间，他发生了什么：从地球来到新氪星。

他遭遇了什么：眼膜受伤（已修复还有眼白充血后遗症）耳膜受伤（已修复）大脑受伤（应该修复了）

身上多了一个球，叫牢笼。宇宙里有实力，资源，这两种东西，达米安现在被归类成需要保管的资源，于是这个球是奴隶（地球用语）用的球，他要被监视，要被保护，周围似乎有个隐约的圈圈着他，谁都可以进来，但是达米安不能出去，那个东西在他心脏锁住了，于是他移动球也移动，肯特们说这是保护他的东西，但达米安觉得不需要了。

这叫羞辱，也不算，只是低等生物的难堪，现在他在这个星球上可以看，能获得氧气，没有会伤害他的声音，只是引力问题，引力。氪星人跟地球人的相似就是人形，达米安在这里会被空气压扁，所以他只能还在被这个球过滤。

商人们是一种如此精妙的群类啊，达米安都要佩服这个球的质量了，他只是刚立了旗子，而屋子里的机器保姆来了。

“人形。”

那名有着s标志的机器人分析：乔纳森主人的朋友。

要好的对待，但又只是一个商品，所以要在贵重收藏室里。罗宾看着那个机器人靠近，把他带去一个充满武器的地方，然后他被关在里面了。

有什么不对，太严格，这里看着是武器，只是奇形怪状。

达米安叫喊，不得反应，他只能自己突破出去。他的氪星文不算熟练，但是还能看懂，只是在要接触被超人收好的武器的事情，机器人又来了。

“你要被陈列。”

他的主人们偶尔会喜欢看珍藏。于是达米安的下半身被转换成了玻璃，显得晶莹剔透的漂亮，在肚子中间分隔的地方也很妙，皮肤逐渐变成血管分布，而血管分布层逐渐透明，达米安的肠子在里面能看到，又肉又血的蠕动，是个很好的漂亮人形展示。

“主人们会高兴。”

机器人自言自语的离开了。

于是在小朋友们，提早回来的时候，他们看到了把自己打碎了，在地上努力爬的达米安。

“好像漏出来了…”

达米安因为失血在头晕，他的球哔哔哩哩的响。

“没有！没有！血液是干净的！粪便还没有污染！”

克里斯紧急判断，而乔纳森则担忧的看着那拖拽出来的血痕，达米安有个上半身但是还活着，他需要做什么？

于是，在超人回来的时候，他的两个儿子在粘玻璃，达米安上身被柔软的毯子包裹，看着很可爱，他坐在沙发上，冷眼看着把所有玻璃都打扫出来，然后一点一点的给拼凑回去的氪星幼崽们。

“这里的保姆…算法是有些问题…”

克拉克说：“因为是新氪星的特产，是个土包子，没有见过地球人。”

他也在那里拼凑了，达米安的小脚先被粘了出来，克里斯很高兴，他觉得他的到来地球童话里的水晶鞋。

“那是我的脚。”

达米安不怎么高兴的说，任谁被打碎了都不怎么高兴。

“哇！水晶小鸡鸡！”

乔纳森也在后面喊出来了，他捧着达米安的生殖器，邀功的在大喊。

“迷你！”

“不迷你！这是正常水平！”

达米安比他更大声的反驳。

“噢，我好像得到了你的屁股…”

克拉克看了看他手上圆乎乎的东西，补充道：

“的一半。”

这种人体拼凑看着是一个很好的家庭活动，肯特们其乐融融的在玩拼图，他们交楼自己的成果，互相在说话，氛围很好，只是达米安格格不入，他冷冷的看着他的下半身终于在两个小时后被拼起来，乔纳森说他觉得达米安的屁股很可爱，克里斯认为会阴那个短道很不错，克拉克还在找最后的东西，达米安的小膀胱，卡到哪里去了。

“在我这里塞着呢！”

达米安推开毯子，下面是晶莹的皮肤跟血淋淋的内脏，看着可怕，于是氪星的父子三人很快把达米安合回去，无菌跟高科技已经无痕手术，达米安只是失血一些而已，他还是一个好罗宾了，克拉克甚至还把他一些受伤的伤疤给填充了，玻璃转换后是肉，达米安看着自己干净的腿，要求要一条裤子。

“是我们的杰作！”

乔纳森看着，然后跟克里斯击掌，克拉克很高兴这两位男性能够相处友好，他给达米安裤子了，然后提议他们一起吃晚餐。

“我在回来的路上打了一头恐龙。”

超人说。

“晚餐是恐龙？！”

达米安惊讶。

“那是素食恐龙…”

克拉克想了想，补充。

“但！那是恐龙？？”

达米安觉得不是这个问题。

“嗯，是的，是在食谱里的。”

克拉克回答。

于是达米安跟他们去了厨房，看氪星人们处理庞然大物，他看着超人把那个巨大的恐龙头颅拿掉，乔纳森在想自己切一个大的恐龙腿肉，克里斯似乎比他更有经验，他得到了一张完整的恐龙皮，然后提议小乔恩跟他一起去清理内脏。

我会被埋了，达米安想，他看着那个青色的不再跳动的心脏，感觉是蚂蚁吃了狮子。

于是晚餐达米安只要求要恐龙胃袋里完整的植物，那是很多一片片的草跟星星一样的果实，达米安在餐盘上啃星星，他百般无聊的看着周围的肉食动物，觉得真是奇妙的一天。

tbc


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很多很多虫子，我很认真的写虫子脱衣舞俱乐部，还有达米安必须失禁

* * *

快要第二天了，达米安是根据自己的生物钟来判断，他的生物钟竟然还没坏掉，还是因为氪星时间接近地球？

“我带你观察一下吧。”

达米安也算是他的客人了，克拉克要履行一些主人的义务，他给他观看他所在的这个城市的地图，然后给他介绍这里的情况。

“这是个很年轻的星球，只有一万三千五百年又六百七十四天，即使使用了时间的加速器，也只能到达这种状态了，但庆幸的是，我所合成的都是上十亿年，资源还没被消耗太多，生态已经比较完整的星球，一万年的时间足以气候融合跟发展，地貌即使是正在适应状态，但也十分稳定。新氪星的半径是188736.731英里，直径是856536.257英里，引力是地球的五倍，你的速度太慢了，因此只能选择交通工具。”

超人要给罗宾转钱。

“为什么。”

他现在有身份了，临时的，有账户，临时的，克拉克说他要在这里等三个月才有下一趟回地球的班次，但现在为什么一副要他自己好好独立的样子。

“因为我要跟我的儿子出去一段时间。”

克拉克说：“我都计划好了，我来这里，是要让乔跟克里斯成为兄弟，佐德不适合当克里斯的父亲，他在他身边遭到虐待。”

“你的计划是什么？”

“家庭旅游。”

“。”

是的，达米安现在是个坏人了，插足进去的第四者，一个外人，超人这边本来就没有他的位置。

可达米安是达米安。

“所以你要丢下我？”

“正确来说是，让你好好活着。”超人解释：“我们的活动…不太适合你，虽然你的保护器上的核能能用几百年了，但还是有一定风险。”

“很好，我要向我的父亲告状。”

“？？？”

“你不能把我自己一个留在这里，跟你的弱智机器人在一起。”

“机器人被我拔了电源了，是跟小氪在一起。”

这听着有点吸引力。

“不行，我好奇。”

达米安坚持，因为他感觉有点被丢下的恐惧。他，他来这里经历了一些事情，弱小让他畏惧，没有别的熟悉的人，他感觉会疯。

“你可以参观一下这个城市？”

克拉克建议。

“不行。”

达米安看着超人：“我感觉我会死。”

再死一次，真的很可怕。

看来这个小朋友是被吓到了，身为两个儿子的父亲，克拉克蹲下来抱了抱达米安，他摸摸他的头，又摸摸他的头，然后被推开。

“你就只会这个？”

达米安被摸得不爽。

“这是，我不想被布鲁斯骂。”

克拉克说：“今晚我要跟他们去酒吧，在氪星的生理层面上来说，乔恩已经属于可以去这种地方的时候了，我们需要一个成熟庆祝？”

“……”

所以这能算理由吗？

=====

于是达米安也被带去，他，他可以看着他们喝酒，他坐在乔纳森旁边，乔纳森坐在克里斯旁边，再旁边是克拉克，他们父子三位在聊天，并且因为喝酒而高兴。

“我也要。”

达米安看了半个小时了，他忍不住开口。

“这根本不是酒。”

乔纳森跟克里斯根本就没有醉的样子。

“对呀，这个感觉是…”

超级小子想要像个形容词，但是说不出是什么。

“力量？”

他看着跟平时嗜好可乐的样子差不多。

“很清甜，甘，微酸，十二分的涩，但是有甜度，苦味也很好。”克里斯说。

“达米安不能喝。”

大人要科普了：“他的食道会被融化的，达米安会没有舌头，牙齿也破破烂烂的，喉咙也会不能说话的。”

三个小朋友呆呆的看着克拉克，达米安率先恢复过来。

“你没有别的办法？不能稀释？”

听着感觉是在要他喝硫酸。

“可以呀，不过也会有些危害。”克拉克觉得既然来到外星了，也真的不需要太在意：“但这真的是酒。”

于是达米安得到了一杯被稀释了五十三度的，所谓的酒，只是一小口，他喝了进去，脸立刻就红了，乔纳森跟克里斯伸着头在看达米安，他们看到那个小罗宾眼睛开始茫然，嘴唇鲜艳，他张开嘴，里面冒出飘渺的血雾。

“他打了个嗝。”

克里斯说。

“但是为什么闻起来是血啊。”

乔纳森说。

“不是，是他的胃壁被腐蚀了。”

超人解释。

达米安还是受伤了，他的牙齿被自己的血染成了粉色，咳嗽了几声朝外溅射血液，小乔看着他的舌头还在就安心了，然后，然后达米安就睡过去了。

醒来发现自己在被围观。

“恭喜你！”

乔纳森举着一个瓶子：“是个女孩！”

里面是白色的波浪东西。

“什么？”

达米安才发现，他现在正在超人大腿上，他被抱着，而克里斯在他旁边，很高兴看着他的样子。

“大成功！”

他看着跟乔纳森参与了什么。

“发生什么了。”

靠，他感觉喉咙有点痛啊。

“事情是这样的。”

克拉克开始帮他回忆：“你醉了，拿起酒瓶去敲了乔的头，又再diss克里斯看着弱智，还说我不安好心，就是一个脏话词语，于是你开始不舒服，呕吐，随地尿尿，我们把你带回来的途中，你试图爬到我们每个人身上要踩人，发现踩不动就在闹，接着开始说话断断续续，出现缺氧状态，我们在三分钟前发现是那些果汁里面有寄生虫，于是我给你当手术台，克里斯分开你的嘴巴，乔在用镊子从你的眼皮，鼻子，以及牙齿缝里把寄生虫挑出来，现在你就好了。”

“……”

达米安在想，为什么他们要去酒吧喝果汁。

“全部都是雌虫！好厉害啊达米安！”

乔纳森还在高兴得喋喋不休：“克里斯看得很精准呢！我跟他一起合作，把你里面的虫子给都拿出来了！”

他们似乎很高兴这个活动，克拉克把达米安放下来，去鼓励他的两个儿子，只是达米安愣愣站在那里，他又发现，他的裤子呢。

“我的裤子呢。”

“你尿脏了。”

克里斯说：“所以我丢了。”

达米安，只能，又一次，去找新裤子。

***

于是已经过了两周，达米安被告知的时候，发呆了。

“我昏迷了很久吗。”

“没有。”

克拉克说：“只是这里的算法跟地球的不同。”

那是什么，达米安尝试了解，他得到了五条不属于太阳系的宇宙定律，然后放弃了这个。

在他们酒吧游玩后，达米安生物钟感觉的第二天，克拉克终于要出发去他的家庭旅游了。

这种飞船上是很无聊的，达米安一直在思考，漫无目的，他得不到什么，失去的只会有生命，超人家族的话题他不感兴趣，在第三个半晚里，克拉克建议，达米安留在车里。

“我要跟他们去限制级的地方。”

“什么地方。”

达米安在车门口，克拉克跟他两个儿子站在外面。

“用地球的地方比喻，叫脱衣舞俱乐部。”

“…你们挑的都是什么地方。”

“严格来说…是开阔眼界。”

超人想了想，他身为氪星人，现在正在教他的儿子们，一些宇宙通常游玩的地方。

“这里属于限制级场所，但不是用年龄划分，而是物种，不是所有的生物都能承受这里的内容，有的生物接受了里面的信息或许会死亡，又或者是收到什么损伤，因此才划分为限制级，这里以繁殖欲为卖点，并不是所有的生物都能接受。

克拉克愣了愣：“其实我也是第一次来，我很好奇，氪星人属于这里的合法例子吗？这是个新场地，还没有氪星人限制的说明。”

“…这里不是新氪星吗？！”

达米安反问。

“是的，但严格来说是多星球的聚集地，氪星人还在繁殖中，以及，我们这个地方属于商业区。”

超人耸耸肩：“我不负责这块，不太理解，但是这边的氪星人比较少，因为是为商人们的中转站？”

所以他们是在开新地图，达米安理解了，而且限制级里的条例也没有地球人，所以达米安也跟着进去了。

一开始他听不懂，什么也是，他就是个聋人，直到克拉克给他的笼子升级了翻译器，达米安才听懂这里面的交流。

懂是懂了，但是有个问题。

“这个在我心脏里的笼子直接在我脑里给我用阿拉伯语，英语，中文，法语，西班牙语，日语，韩语，泰文来集合翻译，我的大脑处理这个都要疯了。”

达米安刚刚听了五百万字关于这里的色情跟生育的赞美，他要死了。

“我修复一下这个bug。”

克拉克在弄。

“可是我觉得这个不难？”

克里斯说：“我们的大脑能处理这个。”

“可达米安是地球人，他会死机的。”

乔纳森摸了摸他朋友的头，克里斯也学着碰了碰达米安的脸，罗宾被信息量折磨得不太有精神，他顺从的跟在他们后面，坐上那个，叫座位的地方。

没有屏幕或者信息模拟来隔绝，今天得主题似乎叫虫，达米安看到一个人形生物上来，它剥开衣服，缓慢的，有点地球人的形状，乔纳森跟克里斯看着有点脸红，克拉克在想，他是不是做错事了，只是达米安清楚人类结构，上面那个似乎是雌性，那种器官很女性状态，在对方没有任何装饰物，光溜溜的样子的时候，达米安打了个哈欠。

然后他，看到那个光溜溜的雌性，又在把自己皮肤打开。

？？？

达米安。达米安愣住了，乔纳森也是，克里斯也是，克拉克呃了一声，接着中间的表演者继续剥开，膜，肉？黏糊糊的什么，血管？器官？只剩下一个多关节的骨架，接着周围开始嗡嗡作响，大家都说好，似乎很满意这种裸露表演。

“…”

达米安僵硬的询问旁边：“你们有感觉吗。”

“我…吓回去了。”

小乔恩脸色不太好。

“没有。”

克里斯也脸色不太好。

“…我还是觉得人类女性比较好。”

克拉克摇了摇头，又摇了摇头。

接着，看着像是什么虫子，在剥壳，达米安看着对方像是削铅笔一样掉落了很多柔软的鳞片，露出里面黑色僵硬的实心，这就完成了。

这次感觉还好，达米安觉得是在看昆虫世界，只是他们旁边多了一堆看着像是草蜢的外星人，在旁边一直在磨牙，达米安竟然应该是兴奋了。

只是接下来还是虫，接下来还是虫，几条白色的长条在黏黏糊后蠕动，达米安开始反胃，有看着鼻涕虫那样的东西爬来爬去，达米安觉得很不舒服，他看了看旁边的氪星人们，他们也一副好像不是很行的样子，在看看旁边的草蜢，它们的后肢在不停的动，很高兴的样子。

好吧，物种错误，达米安有些烦恼，接着他又看几场奇奇怪怪的东西，肉，皮肤，黏糊糊，甚至还有圆滚滚的卵，奇形怪状的口器，劈开的构造，达米安越看越想吐，到最后，两个活像是被剥皮了的软体动物，红得要命的在咬来要去缠绕的时候，达米安看了一样旁边已经兴奋到在口吐泡沫的草蜢们，终于吐了出来。

他，他不行了，他的大脑跟他说，他不能接受这个。

而在罗宾弯腰呕吐的时候，乔纳森哭了出来，他被那种骨头刺开肉冒出浓浆的东西吓到了，克里斯也哭了，克拉克也是，他们离开了现场，在门口，超人牵着他两个还在抽泣的小孩，以及脖子上坐着，吐得不行的，正在他头发上流口水的达米安，无奈的让店家给加上：氪星人与地球人限制，这种条例。

超人哭了，是的，因为那两个红色的生物，里面包含的两千种红色还有其中混合的四十二个绿色，刺到了他的大脑，红绿的色调很不舒服，克拉克感觉到恶心跟恐惧，他的脑子处理了这种信息，因此更加深刻，

而有什么路过。

浆糊那样子的白色，一大一小，两条融合在一起的虫子。

“你看，那是别的星球的带崽方式。”

妈妈对它的小朋友说：“他们大脑中毒了，正在哭着排毒。”

“我们可以学习他们。”

“是的，我们是这样做的。”

大的那个头张开湿漉漉的嘴吐出紫色的东西，一团团的，小的也开始，大的还跟小的说，要吐干净一些。

四个站在门口的人，看着那边的母子温馨，都要很不好了。

“抓紧了。”

克拉克提醒达米安，然后他一手抱一个儿子，光速逃跑了。

tbc


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们差点谋杀了达米安哈哈哈哈哈

* * *

在达米安开始注意周围的时候，他才发现他们不是刚才的地方。

“这里是哪里。”

“车站。”

克拉克回答：“我们要去五个地区外的地方看动物，只有这里经过那个原始地方。”

“你们不能飞过去吗。”

达米安看着克拉克在补票，达米安的票，但似乎是遇到什么问题在苦恼。

“不行。”

克里斯对达米安说：“这里的太阳太年轻了，光的感觉不太好，我们会很累的。”

“而且不要什么时候都使用力量。”

乔纳森耸耸肩：“我们随时享受地球的美好节奏。”

“是的，你跟我聊过这个。”

克里斯跟乔纳森有兄弟间的悄悄话，他已经去适应成为这里的养子角色了，现在他跟达米安同岁，14岁，是第二大的人，最小的乔纳森，才10岁。

他去亲近达米安，去体会乔纳森说的地球美好，因为他是这里唯一的地球人。

“你好软啊，好脆弱。”

佐德去捏韦恩的手，然后被收回去了。

“我拒绝这样的羞辱。”

罗宾仍然有他的尊严。

“不要靠近达米安，不然回到地球，他会让你好看的。”

小乔恩双手抱着头不在乎的样子：“达米安很小气的。”

——“打搅一下你们小朋友时间。”

超人插话了。

“达米安似乎是个商品，我们要先把他带去鉴定。”

“回到商品了？不是奴隶了？”

克里斯疑惑。

“我感觉其实也是一个意思？”

乔纳森说。

克拉克赞同。

达米安咬牙切齿但无可奈何，他们在，一个小矮人，服装很华丽的小矮人，应该是个人形的东西面前，氪星人们在被测试脑电波，达米安在被测试全身，问题开始了。

鉴定人首先要讲解：“货物在我们这里是很贵重的，因此要先把价格弄出来，让你们有保障。”

“我们不需要这个！”

达米安咆哮，旁边父子三人点点头。

“首先，是保质期。”

小矮人没理达米安：“他是个雄性，可保质期还是不长，不能生殖，但是能繁殖，现在还是幼年体…”

他在对着一个圆圈嗡嗡嗡的记录什么。

“我要开始折旧了，你们对他有食用用途吗。”

氪星父子三人摇摇头，机器鉴定这是真的。

“但他被食用过，一次大量消耗死了内脏跟肉还有一些碎骨，不过活过一次，以及，他现在身上所缺少的肉有二两之多。”

“那是他自己作的。”

乔纳森说：“达米安被杀死过一次，肚子被穿破了，然后他身上缺少的肉估计是他自己打架受伤的伤痕，有这么多吗…”

“好吧，残次品。”

小矮人这次没有嗡嗡嗡，而是啧啧啧。

“那么，他是作为性用途使用吗，这里显示，他还是个处子。”

父子三人们摇头，达米安愣了三秒才反应过来对方在说什么。

“这逼是他妈的欠揍吗。”

他竟然被他说成是用来使用的！

“你说脏话了！”

乔纳森兴奋！

“我学会了！”

克里斯附和！

“Nononononono！！！！！”

好爸爸克拉克拼命拒绝。

“嗯，看来是教育用途。”

小矮人终于完成算法了：

“商品：达米安（地球人），你为幼年男性，值得两个等级，完壁之身，三个等级，身体有破损，降低一分之三的等级，商人们比较重视这个商品，保险增加。”

“他在说什么。”

达米安又问克拉克了。

“我要给你买的票，是我们票的…三倍。”

超人感叹：有点贵。

达米安不说话了，他有些不好意思，但是到了房间的时候，他真的，真的要说了。

“这是怎么回事。”

他们的位置很小，两米的床，因为车厢问题。

“我们把我们都是三维人的身份报上去，他们就给我们这里了。”

克拉克叹气，这里看着是个盒子，达米安对面是克拉克，旁边是乔纳森跟克里斯，四个人四个面，互相对着睡。没有重力问题，达米安的斗篷还很服帖在床上，只是视觉很奇怪。

他脚下是出口，头上是进口，这就是住宿的房间了。

“…你们不是很高科技吗，像是空间压缩？”

“这里没有，还在发展呢。”

“那么开多个房间？”

“不行。”

克拉克叹气：“要超载了，这个车装了两亿三的乘客，二维人比较多。”

达米安不太想知道这里怎么装的，他妥协这种奇怪的规矩，只是超人就在他对面，旁边乔纳森在对着克里斯叽叽喳喳说话，他就觉得很烦。

“不能调节的吗。”

“可以。”

超人给达米安的笼子权限，于是达米安拉了一些黑暗，现在他看不见了，但他还是觉得不安心，于是他，决定趴着睡觉了。

“他屁股为什么翘起来啊。”

乔纳森能看清楚那点黑暗。

“他明明不是性使用用途的？”

克里斯疑惑。

“看着像是小婴儿趴着睡觉。”

于是大家也各自拉上黑暗，氪星人们需要的浓度要密集很多，在克拉克睡下的一分钟后，才想起什么，然后快速把黑暗都抽光，达米安躺在他的床上脸色发紫，一副快窒息死了的样子。

“你们…就是想谋杀我…好不让我麻烦你们…对吧…”

达米安还在喘气，现在大家都在超人的那一面的床上了，达米安被呛出了眼泪，他虚弱虚弱的，发脾气都没力了。

“不是啦。”

小乔恩努力解释：“你可是我最好的朋友！”

“你不是麻烦。”

克里斯说。

“我们很强大，你要安心。”

卡尔箴言，他让达米安趴在他身上睡觉，克拉克的肌肉是个好枕头，小乔恩跟克里斯也叠到达米安那边，于是睡觉成了大动物跟小动物挤在一起的样子了。

只是还是有时间。

他们可以去中途一个停车站买东西吃。

“你说…”

那是个占地起码有三个工业园大的地方，竟然只有雪糕卖。

“要在这里做买卖很难的。”

克拉克解释：“不同原料，神经，或者直接的，能让那个物种吃的东西。”

这就很麻烦了，大家都只是来卖雪糕吃、只有雪糕吃，达米安得到一般雪糕，父子们得到氪星雪糕，那是能让达米安进急救的甜度。

他看了看其他人，有虫子雪糕，一段网络数据雪糕，花种子叶子雪糕，皮肉内脏雪糕，活着的什么雪糕。

太多了。

达米安吃着他的东西，然后回去，虽然昨晚睡过去了，但现在他要跟这三个父子一起挤在这个小空间里，想想就很不爽。

tbc


	8. 八

* * *

“太小了。”

达米安要发牢骚，他们四个坐在四个方向，父子三人在打牌，罗宾不参与这个。

“我觉得还挺大的？”

乔纳森甚至还把他一米五的身高表演2x2m床上直接躺在，达米安才一米三，他更小了，不碍事。

“你躺下我们就没有位置了。”

达米安嫌弃的踹了踹超级小子。

“那我们睡回自己的位置？”

克里斯建议，可达米安想起那幅四人在四个面互相面对的样子，诡异的像在进行什么可怕仪式，互相盯着隐私，他们不害怕的吗。

“我不害怕啊。”

小乔说：“你没有面对我呢。”

就你背对我。

“总之还是太小了。”

真富人达米安觉得，而肯特家平时也是这个尺寸，他们不会觉得尴尬，只是韦恩在无从所适。

“其实足够我们四个人睡在一起的。”

克拉克说，于是，他申请了一种模拟的枕头跟被子，大家喜欢这样的厚度来睡觉，然后超人在角落抱着脚坐着，三个小朋友自己躺在那里。

超人觉得有点委屈，于是在达米安睁开眼的时候，克拉克是一个在他旁边的挂画，看着就是生物标本的姿势。

“我要做恶噩梦了。”

达米安投诉。

“氪星人也是要睡觉的。”

克拉克说，乔纳森跟克里斯睡得很开心，但就达米安没开心的睡着。

“你们睡吧。”

反正他总是觉得不舒服，达米安不是那种强迫的人，他自己坐起来，然后超人，克拉克觉得，靠。这个小朋友，好麻烦。

“你是在想我很麻烦吧。”

达米安说。

“有点。”

克拉克诚实：“要不我们聊聊天？”

于是达米安就地球上一些问题跟克拉克做了讨论，他们在对一些罪犯的处置上（比如小丑）达成了一定的目的，超人与罗宾在回去地球后要有一个合作，于是他们旁边面的小朋友们醒来的时候，发现被被子埋了。

“你们好碍眼，我把你们盖住了。”

达米安是真的不喜欢这种感觉。

但他们目的地快到了——并没有，只是要换成，要跑去另一个地方，然后路过——红灯区。

“你们不是要来这里吗。”

达米安疑惑，喝酒，看女人，下面目的不是要去嫖吗。

“我不是，我没有。”

克拉克反驳：“你要知道我可是有婚姻的人。”

他可以去看，因为是美学的范畴以及满足大脑好奇心，但是不能有实质的出轨，这不道德。

“我可以跟克里斯以及乔去。”

达米安，达米安已经是被教坏的思想了。

“你要去被开苞？”

克里斯询问：“你会，又掉价的。”

“不行！”

乔纳森说：“你不能排在我面前失去童贞！感觉很不爽！”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

——————————

达米安说：“可是我比你大！年纪上！”

但克里斯有研究那里，他大声的说，达米安过不去！

“什么过不去。”

反正不是银河系的宇宙规则都很奇怪，比如达米安只是靠近了一点，他双脚走路只走了三米，差点被那种夸张的炙热光线烤熟了，谢谢他的牢笼，他还在或者。

“我也看到了。”

乔纳森说，他比达米安要往前一些，站在光照范围里，克拉克说这是一种辐射，宣传用的，以氪星人的阅读方式，他们能够在眼膜上读取信息，然后超级大脑再继续处理。

“那么我呢。”

达米安好不高兴，他不能闻不能看不能听不能吃，靠着这个牢笼保持不死。

“你呀。”克拉克不舒服的眨眨眼睛，他说：“因为达米安你是地球人，这种脆弱的碳基身体会在进口的一瞬就被挤压成为一个厚度只有5个分子但是面积却是3.2千万平方米的肉片薄膜，但如果你还想需要后代，我的科技只能给你提取一段不怎么完整的基因了，这种制造出来的畸形儿没有生育能力，但是靠在模拟环境能像是化石一样生存几万年。”

“啊等等。”

克拉克又继续说：“有个好心的外星生物说可以给你提供一个完整基因链的复原，不过我不知道价钱，那似乎是另一个星系的货币，没有汇率，有点以物易物的模式。”

乔纳森想了想，他离开了那片辐射，他对克拉克说：“不对啊，爸爸，你接受了广告了。”

这里的光，来自哪里的都有，他们受到了信息轰炸了。

“可是我想进去。”

达米安要变成一个讨厌的人了，他就要达成目的，这么脆弱的精神强烈的，他要看看外星娼妓长什么样子的，即使是虫子他也要知道，那些生物是如何接待客人？达米安又好奇了，他问克里斯，因为对方突然呆呆的样子，在听到声音之后，眼睛才闭上。

“什么？达米安？”

“克里斯，你知道这里的娼妓是怎么招待客人的吗。”

“我刚刚看到了一个哦。”

他是有透视能力的，但是现在看起来不是很好的样子，克里斯的蓝色眼睛有点像玻璃破裂，他说，他看到了有个贝壳。

“大脑啊！有像我们人形生物一样有大脑的物种呀，它有三只眼睛在他的畸形头部上，我看到那个贝壳从密密麻麻的缝隙里伸出像是肠子的，很细长的肉，然后顺着那个大脑的纹理延伸过去，于是我看到了那个大脑没有褶皱圆乎乎的样子了！”

“额…有褶皱的大脑才是大脑…”达米安说，因为脑积水都不能达成那种膨胀程度啊。

他下意识害怕了，问克拉克要不要丢下他。这个超人心地善良，而且没有摘取大脑里被达米安语言压力的pua相关情绪，所以他去问了问，再问了问，首先我们排除二维区域，一个一个的空间进去，亚光速的很快的，而且这种光是这里常见的用品，克拉克找到一个温和生物的地方，这指的是来这里的生物们都活在好地方，生长不会因为环境变得畸形不符合大部分宇宙规律，无毒，而且还有符合人形的物种，至多会多出躯干跟关节，至少达米安是需要被破例进去的标准。

由于达米安太过难进去了，建筑，感谢氪星人建造的星球，奇奇怪怪的外星生物都要符合建筑这种生存工具，他们要在进口的旁边挖开另一个不这样可怕的进口。那单纯只是为了防止嫖客逃离不给费用。

达米安就站在那里看着他们挖墙，他的小笼子工作得把附近的尘埃都气化成为雾分子的闪电，看起来他像是得到了一款高端带着闪光的仪器。氪星父子们在挖墙，他们用一个看着很原始的工具，铲子，或者只是一个棍子，他们力气很大的咬牙切齿，乔纳森抱怨他好像在做苦力，克里斯也是，挖出来的东西质量太大，把这里的空间缝隙砸得有点乱七八糟。

“等你们再大一些，就会轻松吧。”

克拉克拍拍手，说好了，他们父子三人，就站着旁边，看达米安像只狗一样爬进去那个努力弄出来的洞口里，然后他们在堂堂正正的从大门进入，这里按照新氪星的生活状态那样一切正常，达米安就站在这样正常的光下面，他面无表情的看着那三个男性，觉得他是不是被耍了在当狗。


End file.
